the love of her life
by yagi takeru
Summary: hinata has loved naruto for a long time. when she finally gets the guts to tell naruto there is one question on her mind. does he feel the same way? yay, my first naruhina. please review this, ON HIATUS MAJOR OVERHAUL


The love of her life  
chapter one: The person she loved  
a narutoXhinata love story

**note on japanese honorific's:  
Chan: used after a little girls name or used between lovers to express child like cuteness  
San: used when politeness is required  
Sama: one level of respect higher than San  
Dozu: highest level of respect  
Kun: used in boys names, same respect level as San. also same as chan, but for guys  
Bozu: kid or squirt  
(blank): the most important thing on this list, when someone has earned the friendship of another the honorific is dropped from the name. though if someone drops the honorific when friendship has not been earned it can be very insulting**

Naruto and Hinata were walking along the streets of Konoha after a long infiltration mission. They were both 21 years old. The mission had called for something, and they were the only two ninjas in the village at the time who fulfilled the requirements, being a couple.  
"Hey Hinata-chan. how about we stop by Ichiraku's on the way home" naruto said  
"Lets not" Hinata replied "I have something special planed at home"  
"ok" Naruto answered  
Some time later naruto and hinata arrived at their house. naruto had known exactly what hinata had planed, when hinata didn't go to the stove it only confirmed what he thought. once they got inside their room hinata removed her jacket and fell into bed calling naruto over with her fingers.  
"you new what I was planing the whole time didn't you?" hinata asked  
" I knew what you had planed" naruto echoed dropping into bed beside her. "I knew the whole time"

They gave each other a passionate kiss. naruto licked her bottom lip asking for admittance. she granted it, they were exploring each others mouths like there was no tomorrow. their lips broke for a second  
"Hinata" Naruto said " I..."

Just then Hinata awoke to a loud banging on her door. neji stood on the other side. "Hinata" neji said "wake up your going to miss your 17th birthday party"  
"ok" she said back. _another dream_ she thought to herself. she puled her diary out and started writing. _dear diary, I had another dream last night. it felt so realistic. Naruto and I were married and we had just gotten back from a mission. he pulled me into our room and we were about to have sex. at least before neji woke me up. sigh it was so pleasant I wish it could be real -Hinata Hyuga  
_Hinata got up to take of her nightgown and get dressed for the party. _I hope naruto show's up._ she thought to herself. she stepped outside her room and headed off.  
After some time she arrived at the party most of her friends were already there. by now most of them were dating, Ino to Choji, Sakura to Sasuke (Sasuke came back after killing Orochimaru), Shikamaru wound up with Temari who had sense become a konoha ninja. tenten got neji. in fact Hinata was the only girl in her age group without a boyfriend. _that's it _hinata thought _I have to ask Naruto out today or I'll go nuts!_ As the party went on, naruto never showed up. When her friends left her father came to her and asked "Hinata, you've been distracted all day. what's the problem?". With that, Hinata couldn't take it any more. She dashed off to find naruto before anyone could see her so hurt.  
A while later Hinata stopped by a tree in the park to rest for a second. _where is he? _she thought to herself. She turned around to continue her search, but something caught her eye. Sitting on a bench in front of her, was Naruto. He seemed to have something on his mind that was bothering him. _I have to tell him how I feel about him, besides it might cheer him up._ Hinata thought. She slowly walked up to him "Hey naruto, why didn't you show up at my party?" Hinata asked  
"huh, oh hey hinata" naruto said "listen, I didn't show up at your party because...I forgot to get you a gift"  
"that's ok, theirs something else I wanted to talk about" Hinata said sitting down next to him  
"What is it Hinata"  
"The thing is, i've watched you for some time now. During that time I realized something..." Naruto was now listening intently hooked by what Hinata was saying. She stopped suddenly, crying to herself "naruto, im sorry i just cant say what i want to" hinata said through her sobs. naruto pulled her into a comforting hug whispering into her ear "hinata, whatever you want to say... i'll listen and help you. no mater what it is on your mind" naruto,thick skulled as ever, thought that hinata was going to ask for moral support or something like that. everyone knew that Hiashi was a bastard to her. after hinata was dome crying on naruto's shoulder she managed to get out "thank you naruto... but that's not what i was trying to say" naruto suddenly looked confused. hinata then leaned against his shoulder and whispered in his ear "...I...I love you Naruto." He was instantly awe struck, frozen in place, mouth wide open. Hinata's head dropped as she thought _Damn, he probably hates me._  
"Hinata I..." she looked up" ...never thought you felt this way about me. I've actually had a crush on you these past couple of weeks, and... Iwantedtoknowifyouwouldgooutwithme" he asked hurrying the last bit in case he shut himself up  
"what did you say?!" hinata said, suprized  
"I wanted to know... if you would go out with me" Naruto asked. Hinata gasped, here she was with the guy of her dreams and he was asking her out.  
"oh Naruto" she said hugging him "you don't know how long I have waited for this moment"  
"so your saying-"  
"yes I'll go out with you" Hinata finished for him. She then brought herself up to his height and did the boldest thing she had ever done. Hinata started kissing naruto right on the lips, and to her delight he kissed back.  
She licked his lower lip asking to be let in. He let her in and they started exploring each others mouths. after a full three minutes their lips separated. by the time this had all happened it had gotten late  
"Listen, Hinata" Naruto said  
"yes Naruto" Hinata replied  
"How about you come over to my place for the night" he said  
"I would like to Naruto, but if I don't go home tonight dad's going to be furious" Hinata whispered, fearfully  
"I'll deal with it" Naruto answered, making hand signs he created a shadow clone. The shadow clone then transformed into a perfect copy of Hinata. "ok" she said "that should work.  
Naruto and Hinata were walking over to his new apartment. they had just left a transformed shadow clone to double as Hinata so her dad wouldn't know she was out with Naruto. once they got to the apartment they decided to sit down on the couch and watch t.v.  
"So Hinata" Naruto started "I was wondering, how is your dad like?" Hinata wasn't expecting such a question but something told her that he asked it so that he could help.  
"He's..." Hinata started" ...just... EVIL, that guy has been a jackass to me and Hinabi as long as i've known him! I can hardly call him my father!" now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised. he had never seen Hinata so mad in her life, nor had anyone.  
"it's ok hinata-chan, I'll kill him if he's ever like that to you again"  
"Thanks Naruto" she said, calming herself down. in her mind she thought, _did he just call me -chan?! _Her face turned a bright red.  
" Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked " your face looks like a giant strawberry"  
"huh, it's ok. I'm fine" Hinata said, her face growing even redder.  
"Well, if you say so... wait" naruto started " Hinata, exactly how long have you liked me?" Hinata had now turned as red as she possibly could have without fainting.  
"too long naruto, I've had a crush on you ever sense we were put in iruka Sensei's class together at the academy."  
(naruto's flashback)  
_naruto had just been beaten to a pulp by every girl in class for giving so much as a mean look to sasuke. thankfully, iruka-sensei had shown up before he was killed. iruka had started assigning teams. "team 7 will be made up of... sakura haruno, naruto uzumaki..." naruto started bouncing off the walls"...and sasuke uchiha." suddenly, sakura jumped to the front of the classroom and started doing back flips. naruto had gone up to iruka-sensei to try and change teams. when he saw it was futile he went to the back corner next to the door and set his head on the desk  
"hey naruto" a small voice called out to him  
"huh, oh hey hinata" naruto replied "I didn't see you there"  
" its... uh... really bad that they didn't put us on th...the same team"  
"whatever" naruto finished as he put his head down on the desk to take a nap"  
_(end flashback)  
"actually I just remembered the day we were assigned teams, but that day... I was such an asshole to you. aaaaauuuuuuggggg goddamnit, I hate myself for what I did" Naruto said angry at himself  
" naruto-kun, its ok. I don't mind what happened that long ago." Hinata said  
"I know" naruto said as he calmed down  
"actually, I liked it when you did that"  
"huh!"  
" it just... made me like you more"  
" and that's what made me like you: you don't get angry easily, you have a great personality behind that shyness, and you have to be the hottest girl in the village."  
"oh Naruto" and with that, they wrapped her arms around each other and fell asleep on naruto's couch.  
"see you naruto" hinata said as she left hIs apartment. she had started on her way home and it wasn't very long before she ran into Sakura.  
" hey hinata" sakura said "your up early"  
"hey sakura" Hinata replied  
"what's going on"  
" oh n...nothing" hinata started bushing. sakura knew that by now when she started blushing, she was thinking about naruto.  
" still sad about naruto not showing up yesterday" sakura said. by now sakura and ino had tried playing matchmaker for her at least 20 times, but it had never worked out.  
"n...no" hinata was getting real nervous at this point  
"oh I almost forgot" sakura started " Hinata, your dad was looking for you last night. he said that a shadow clone posing as you came home and fooled everyone for about 3 hours, but then vanished in a puff of smoke. no one knew where the real you was, and the hyuga's were in a mass panic."  
"s...someone... wanted to talk to me, and it took all night" hinata looked more like a red paint can than a hyuga right then. _naruto and i were together for about 3 hours before we fell asleep. _Hinata thought to herself  
"ok, if you sa..." sakura then looked at Hinata in pure shock, but she was unable to speak. then she recited the list of facts given to her by the hyuga's. "shadow clones, well rounded prankster quality, the masterfully used ability of the transformation jutsu. oh my GOD hinata." hinata just stood there as her friend cross examined the situation  
" OK you got me. naruto asked me out last night" hinata was relieved to say it, but Sakura just stood there. until she screamed  
"YOU WENT OUT WITH NARUTO LAST NIGHT'" Sakura's shout was heard throughout the village. ino who outside opening her flower shop was closest to them, dropped her broom and ran around the corner like she used to when sasuke was around. "did billboard brow just say what I think she said!" ino stated in disbelief.  
kiba , who was walking akamaru, had just landed on the roof jumped down and said "no fuckin way" as akamaru's jaw just dropped. shikamaru, who had just puled his lazy ass out of bed, couldn't afford to miss this if he heard correctly. so he had dashed out of his widow and landed next to the group. "holy... shit" was all he could say.  
Sasuke had been coming out of his apartment when he heard sakura scream. so he had gone to see what it was when he got there he could only say "you have GOT... to be kidding me"  
even shino at this point had decided to see what the racket was about. when he got there and saw what it was about his face cover dropped letting his mouth fall to the ground  
hinabi had herd sakura scream and knew only one thing could have happened. " Hinata... did...WHAT!!" hinabi said happily, but in shock. after hearing Naruto's name, konohamaru had to see what his old rival had did. once he had processed what had happened, didn't even have the willpower to land. he just slammed into the ground at hinata's feet making a crater and said " Naruto went out with WHO!!" everyone stared at Hinata, waiting for an answer.  
"OK" Hinata finally said "Naruto asked me out last night and I said yes without fainting" everyone's jaws dropped. konohamaru and hinabi looked at each other, then at Hinata, and fainted. Just then naruto showed up saying  
"what's going on everybody" He landed next to hinata. Everyone stared at him for a second. Hinata then turned to him and whispered in his ear.  
" they figured it out. the shadow clone didn't work"  
"...oooooohhhhhhh" Naruto said "this is kinda...akwerd"  
"ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING YOU BAKA (dumb ass). Me and Ino have been playing matchmaker for years trying to hook you two up." sakura screamed into his face  
"sorry i didn't realize it, but now were going out and that's all that maters" naruto said wrapping an arm around Hinata. at this point ino and sakura puled an anime stile face plant on top of konohamaru and hinabi who screamed in pain as they woke up. sasuke then had his 2 cents to put in.  
"naruto, you may be my adopted brother, but your still an idiot" (see the final battle at the end of the sasuke retrieval ark. they reestablished those ties that sasuke tried to break) Ino and sakura then dashed over to Hinata and started talking about different things. sasuke then walked up to naruto and started whispering "man, i cant believe you finally figured it out"  
"yeah" naruto replied "i'm just sorry that i didn't figure it out faster. the thing is i used to be the guy who didn't know anything about it."  
"you can say that again" sasuke replied  
"c'mon hinata" sakura begged hinata  
"yeah hinata, give up the details" ino followed up  
"guys, if hinata wants to keep secrets from us, let her" hinabi said "then she can tell me and keep you two out of the loop"  
hinata started giggling then stopped abruptly and said to hinabi "run"  
hinabi took off with sakura and ino trailing her saying things like "come back here you little shit" among others. kiba walked up watching hinabi putting his hand on hinata "way to go imoto-san. you finally got that knuckle head to notice you"  
"thanks kiba" hinata replied. sakura and ino stopped chasing hinabi and rushed right back into questions with kiba trying to get them to slow down when nothing else worked kiba and hinata grabbed their arms stopping them in their tracks. they expected kiba to start yelling at them but he stopped, looking at the back of the three girls hands. "what the hell?!" was what he was able to get out. hinata, sakura, and ino pulled away from him covering their hands. they looked at each other and screamed at the same time "how the hell do you guys have the same birthmark, in the same place as me?!" (think that triangle symbol that link from super smash bros. has) suddenly, said marks began to glow. creating an exact copy of the mark on the ground with the three girls at the ends. naruto turned around. when he saw what was happening he screamed "hinata!" and ran strait at his girlfriend. unfortunately his path carried him between ino and sakura... and straight into the center of the symbol, he was suddenly stopped and started floating in the center triangle while the three girls floated in the outer ones. as suddenly as it appeared, the symbol dissapered causing everyone to fall to the ground. hinata felt he consciousness slipping away from her, left staring at her boyfriend _'naruto...' _she thought as she passed out.

**me: evil cliffhanger no jutsu!  
my inner: haha this is fun  
me: wait, ahhhh, damn inner taking control of my body, i didn't want to end the chapter yet  
my inner: (hits me in the head) well you haven't written anything in months  
me: so? you share my mind. i had homework  
my inner: yeah, well at least you decided to use one of those assignments as a fanfic... AS AN ACT OF TOTAL DESPERATION.  
me: (pounds inner)  
my inner: uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh (passes out)  
me: haha  
my inner: (disaperes making kaide, sen, and my real inner appear)  
me: oh shit, uh sen?  
sen: yea  
me: your not still mad about what i did to you in my other fic?  
sen: well see  
kaide: uuuuuuuggggggggggg (for ppl that don't know who we are, go to the fanfic were supposed to be in "the forgotten path")  
me: -gulp-  
sen: hehehe  
me: (runs)  
sen: (chases)  
kaide: not again, ryukage19 will see you next time if i can save him (goes to stop sen)**


End file.
